The Lestrange Household
by Serafyna
Summary: Kavita has never seen this side of her master.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! I am the same author as Her Awesomeness. I just wanted to put my alternative to Kavita on a different account. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Then the dinning room doors opened._

Kavita looked up from her plate. A man walked into the room the doors shutting themselves behind him. He was tall,around Rodolphus' hight. His hair was a shade or two lighter the Rodolphus' and slightly longer. Other than that he and Rodolphus looked almost exactly the same. As the man come nearer Rodolphus stood.

"Rabastan." Rodolphus greeted holding out this hand.

"Rodolphus." Rabastan said taking his brother's hand and shaking it once. Rodolphus sat down as Rabastan came around to Rodolphus' other side. Rabastan held out his hand to Bellatrix. She placed her had in his carefully. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles," My lady." Bella nodded and they waited until Rabastan took his seat before continuing.

"Rabastan, I'm sure you remember Kavita from the raid a few nights ago." Rodolphus said.

"Of course I do. How could someone forget a face like hers?" Rabastan said gently.

"Let's eat." Bella said smiling, sensing Kavita's uneasiness.

During dinner, the three Lestranges talked about politics, missions, and who got what kind of slave and when. Kavita tuned them out and pushed the food around her plate feeling awkward and out-of-place. She watched the three of them carefully. Making sure none of them got any closer to her. After Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix had finished eating they returned their attention to Kavita. Kavita kept her eyes down. "Kavita come here." Rodolphus said calmly. She glanced at him, but didn't go to him. Rodolphus waited a moment to see if she would make up her mind. When she didn't move she he looked from his brother to his wife. " Kavita. Come here." he said in a slightly harsher tone. Again she didn't move. "Rabastan, Bella, could you two please give us some privacy." It was an order, not a question. Simple as that. Rabastan stood and walked to Bella, taking her hand and helping her out of her chair. They walked out of the dinning room, the doors closing behind them. Rodolphus and Kavita sat alone in silence for a few moments.

"Kavita, last chance. Come here." Rodolphus said coldly.

Kavita let out a breath and walked over to him. He pushed his chair out and pointed to the floor in-between his legs. "Kneel." Kavita hesitated, deciding not to. Rodolphus growled, grabbing er by the elbow and forcing her to her knees in front of him. She gasped at the roughness of which he handled her. He tilted her head to look at him. "Why are you disobeying?" Rodolphus said in a low voice. Kavita didn't respond.

Rodolphus stood and grabbed Kavita's elbow, pulling her to her feet. Rodolphus dragged her out of the dining room and brought her to a spare room on the same floor. He pushed her into the room and shut the door. Kavita turned to look at him. He walked up to her and pulled her to him, Kissing her roughly. Kavita tried to push him away but was unsuccessful. He gripped her wrists and pushed her onto the bed, pinning her arms above her head.

"Please stop." Kavita begged, fear in her voice. Rodolophus ignored her ans started kissing her neck. He muttered a spell preventing her from moving her hands. He allowed his hands to run along her body before slowly moving up her shirt.

"No,no,no. Please stop. Please." Kavita cried, tears running down her face. Rodolphus placed a hand on the side of her face getting ready to kiss her again when he felt the tears. He froze. He looked down at her and when he saw the fear in her eyes, he regretted what he had done.

"Perhaps you should go cool off Brother. I'll take care of her." Rabastan said.

Rodolphus whipped around to face his brother. "How much did you see?"

"Enough." Rabastan replied walking over to him. "Now go cool off before you do something stupid." Rodolphus obeyed leaving Rabastan and Kavita alone in the bedroom.

* * *

**Diclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Rodolphus obeyed, leaving Rabastan and Kavita alone in the bedroom._

Rabastan sighed and turned to face Kavita. Kavita looked down at the floor.

"Are you alright my dear?"

Kavita ignored him. Rabastan walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Kavita nodded.

"_Look_ at me and _tell_ me your alright."

She shook her head.

"Exactly. Because you're not alright."

She shrugged.

"Come here." he said gently, pulling her into an embrace.

Kavita relaxed slightly but didn't allow her self to cry.

"Shh. I gotch ya. Your safe." he said,rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Kavita nodded and pulled away from him slightly. He tilted her chin up so he could see her. "Little better?" She nodded. "Come with me." He took her elbow gently and they started out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to my room."

Kavita froze.

Rabastan turned to face her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"We're going to you _bedroom_?"

Rabastan sighed, finally understanding why she was scared. "Don't worry. I'll leave the door open. And you don't even have to go anywhere near the bed."

"Alright."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Come." he said and with that they walked to his room.

Once in h is room, Rabastan started a fire in the stone fireplace and took off his shirt. "Make yourself comfortable my dear."

Kavita sat in one of the high-backed chairs in front of the newly conjured fire.

"Master?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Can we play a game of chess?"

"Of course. The is a chess board in the top drawer on the left hand side of the desk over in the corner."

Kavita got up and got the chess board.

"Do you know how to set it up?"

She shook her head.

"See what you can remember and I'll correct you."

Kavita set up the board only misplacing the knight and tower and the king and queen. Rabastan went easy on her and helped her with moving the pieces.

"Already better than earlier."

"How do you know?"

"Bellatrix told me."

She nodded in understanding.

"When was the last time you took an actual bath?"

"Um..Tow or three days ago maybe. I don't know what they did while I was sleeping."

"And when you say sleeping you mean after you fell into the fire-place ad hit your head off of the stone."

"Yeah."

"Check."

"Check mate." she countered.

He smiled. "Nice move."

"Thank you." she said giving him h is pieces back..

Rabastan stood. "Come. Perhaps you'll feel better after a nice long hot bath."

"But..."

"Shhh. You're alright." he said getting down on one knee so that they were eye level. "If it makes you feel better, you may hold my wand if you wish."

She nodded.

Rabastan pulled out his wand and handed it to her. Kavita took it cautiously. Rabastan stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Come." He turned towards the bathroom and walked towards the door Kavita took a deep breath and followed him.

Rabastan started to run the water.

"Alright," he said facing Kavita, "arms up."

"I can undress myself."

"I am your master. If I wish to undress you I will." he said softly.

"You don't need to remind me, and I said I can undress myself."

Rabastan sighed and positioned himself behind her. "Perhaps it's time for you to start learning what it means to be a slave." he said caressing her arms gently


End file.
